


Chaste

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until she made love to John Druitt that night, she had been chaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

Title: Chaste  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Sanctuary  
Pairing: John Druitt x Helen Magnus  
Words: 116  
Genre: Drama/Friendship  
Summary: Until she made love to John Druitt that night, she had been chaste.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary.

 

Her father wouldn't approve. He would never approve. Not at any age. Even though she was a woman worth her own salt, and under any normal circumstances be married and already be doing…this.

Shyly, her face hot in the light of the candles, she let the silken lavender robe fall open in one quick nervous motion.

"No more hiding, Helen." His voice held amusement in it.

Her nude form felt right in his hands, and she allowed herself to be cradled tenderly.

He carried her to bed and both slipped under the sheets. No doubt this would be the start of a new adventure.

Until she made love to John Druitt that night, she had been chaste.


End file.
